


Indivisibles.

by Enilembo



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: UA, polar
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enilembo/pseuds/Enilembo
Summary: [UA / Polar] Le fils de Vincent disparaît en pleine fête foraine, c'est au commissaire Barthès et son équipe de retrouver au plus vite l'enfant.





	Indivisibles.

Si le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel lyonnais, le vent frais lui glaçait les os et faisait rougir les joues. Resserrant sa veste contre lui Vincent tangua d’un pied sur l’autre, espérant que le manège qui tournoyait devant lui s’arrête rapidement. Il se réchauffa malgré tout quand le sourire de son fils s’afficha encore large que le tour d’avant. 

\- Papa ! Papa ! Coucou ! 

Comme par automatisme Vincent agita la main pour saluer Mathis et se replongea dans sa danse pour dégourdir ses muscles. Enfin, d’une voix saturée par la mauvaise qualité du micro, le forain annonça le dernier tour et tous les parents firent un pas vers l’attraction près à récupérer leur bambin respectif et de regagner la voiture. Vincent imaginait déjà les cris de son fils, lui réclamant un autre tour, mais cette fois il serait ferme, il était temps de rentrer.

Pourtant quand le manège doré ralenti le bouclé sentit comme un étau resserrer sa poitrine. Sur le cheval cambré où devrait se trouver Mathis ne pendait plus que la ceinture, délaissée de l’enfant. D’un geste inquiet Vincent monta sur le socle encore en mouvement malgré l’interdiction stricte des panneaux rouge et blanc, et fit le tour en criant le nom de son petit.

\- Mathis ! Mathis ! Où es-tu ? Ce n’est pas drôle… Mathis !

Mais il n’y avait nulle trace du bonnet bleu cyan et du rire tonitruant de la petite tête blonde. Et quand la voix de Vincent céda à la panique le reste des parents resserrèrent la prise autour du poignet de leur propre fils ou fille, sentant le danger planer.

~~~~

\- Monsieur Clément pouvez-vous me redire précisément ce que portait votre fils aujourd’hui. C’est très important.

Ses doigts volant sur les touches du clavier, le commissaire Barthès notait avec scrupule tous les détails importants que l’homme de l’autre côté de son bureau lui répétait d’une voix serrée. Le père de famille avait été amené par le service de sécurité du parc où son fils semblait s’être évaporé. Rapidement une brigade avait ratissé tout le lieu et les alentours mais le petit Mathis restait introuvable.

\- Ce n’est pas possible. Se lamenta Vincent. Il était là sous mes yeux, il ne peut pas avoir disparu aussi rapidement…  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur on va tout faire pour le retrouver au plus vite.

Une phrase toute faite et sans saveur que Yann appréciait difficilement mais qui entrait dans la « procédure ». Pas de promesse en l’air, pas d’inquiétude supplémentaire et surtout garder son calme à tout moment. Il s’était plusieurs fois chargé d’enlèvement d’enfant dans la ville des Canuts et il savait à quel point il était compliqué de gérer des parents affolés par la perte de leur enfant.

\- Qui peut avoir envie de faire du mal à un enfant de 3 ans… Sanglota une dernière fois le père éploré.

Mais avait que l’officier ne lui donne une autre réponse sortie des manuels du bon policier quelqu’un toqua à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse.

\- Commissaire c’est bon. L’alerte enlèvement est prête à diffuser.  
\- Monsieur Clément, mon adjoint le lieutenant Weill. Il va travailler avec moi sur la disparition de votre fils. 

D’un hochement de tête rapide Martin salua l’homme avant de s’installer à son bureau de l’autre côté de la pièce. Sa concentration se brisa cependant rapidement quand de l’agitation se fit entendre dans le couloir.

\- Laissez-moi passer ! Cria une voix. Je suis Hugo Clément, je suis le mari de Vincent Clément-Dedienne, laissez-moi le voir tout de suite !

En quelques secondes le dénommé Hugo Clément réussi à se défaire de l’agent qui tentait de le retenir dans le couloir et manqua de heurter Yann qui ouvrit la porte au même instant où il s’apprêtait de la défoncer. Le commissaire ne fit aucun commentaire et laissa les deux maris s’enlacer douloureusement, Hugo se confondant en excuse de ne pas avoir été là.

\- J’ai reçu ton message qu’après ma réunion. Mon dieu mais ce n’est pas possible. Qu’est ce qu’il s’est passé ? Où est Mathis !?

Mais Vincent ne put répondre à aucune de ces questions, il s’effondra seulement contre l’épaule de son compagnon, son sang-froid se perdant dans les larmes.

\- Monsieur maintenant que vous êtes là, avez-vous une idée d’où aurait pu aller votre fils ? Ou de qui aurait pu le…prendre ?  
\- Non non…enfin si sa mère peut être ! On a toujours craint qu’elle revienne un jour pour nous le prendre, mais sinon nan…  
\- Hugo arrête avec elle je t’en prie. Souffla Vincent en se redressant.  
\- Mais c’est vrai ! S’il y a bien une personne qui voudrait nous reprendre Mathis c’est elle !  
\- Tu ne la connais même pas Hugo !  
\- Elle t’a abandonné toi et ton fils à la sorte de la maternité, elle a disparue sans un mot, j’en connais déjà assez sur elle pour savoir que c’est une sal…  
\- Monsieur s’il vous plaît !

D’un geste pacifique Yann stoppa l’engouement du nouvel arrivant et se tourna vers Vincent. Dans son imperméable beige il semble fragile comme une brindille, le commissaire avait même du mal à l’imaginer aux côtés de la montagne de muscle qui paraissait sous la chemise trop serrée de son compagnon.

\- Parlez-moi de la mère de l’enfant, ça peut être capital pour l’enquête.  
\- Elle est partie dès la naissance de Mathis il y a aucune moyen qu’elle ne me retrouve. On a déménagé pour le centre de Lyon et j’ai pris le nom d’Hugo. Mathis s’appelle toujours Dedienne mais c’est impossible que ce soit elle…et sinon pourquoi maintenant ?!

Yann haussa les épaules, mais pour la première fois depuis l’arrivée de sa victime il trouvait un début de piste sérieuse pour retrouver cet enfant. Laissant le couple un peu seul il   
rejoignit Martin à son bureau et le chargea de trouver tout ce qu’il pouvait sur la mère de Mathis, surtout où elle se trouvait durant les cinq dernières heures.

~~~~

Sur l’écran plat qui ornait la salle d’attente d’un commissariat les chaines diffusaient en boucle l’alerte enlèvement, mais par la nuit tombée peu de gens y prêtait encore attention. Un officier avait raccompagné le couple Clément jusqu’à leur domicile, restant chez eux pour la nuit en cas de demande de rançon. Yann n’y croyait pas trop mais il préférait être prévenant.

Sous la porte de son bureau il remarqua que la lumière brillait toujours et il retrouva Martin plongé dans son ordinateur, les yeux froncés.

\- Tu bosses encore à cette heure-ci ?!  
\- On n’a pas encore retrouvé le gosse à ce que je sache. Grimaça le jeune homme. Et puis je veux mettre la main sur sa mère !  
\- On m’avait dit que tu étais d’un sérieux irréprochable, on ne m’a pas menti…

Martin releva à peine la tête sur la remarque et laissa son supérieur s’installer sur un coin de son bureau, consultant les dernières recherches qu’il avait fait. Six mois qu’ils bossaient ensemble et Yann ne l’avait jamais vu quitter le bâtiment avant lui, il avait toujours un dernier truc à faire, un dossier à chercher aux archives ou un sceller à ranger. Parfois il se demandait même s’il ne dormait pas dans les sous-sols. 

\- Ils font un beau couple tout de même. Entama Yann sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Enfin je veux dire dans le contexte actuel ils sont tout ce que certains détestent.  
\- Ça ne change rien au fait qu’on leur ait enlevé leur fils, enfin Mathis.

La remarque froide de Martin découragea le commissaire de continuer la conversation ; de tous les lieutenants qui étaient passés dans son bureau le dernier arrivé se montrait le plus coriace. D’une efficacité hors pair mais un bloc de glace dès qu’il s’agissait de dépasser le cadre du travail. Yann avait pris plus d’un mois avant de réussir à lui arracher un rire. 

\- Appelle-moi si tu en as plus, je vais passer chez les Clément avant de faire un petit somme, je serais là vers six heure.

~~~~

Mais Yann n’eut même pas le loisir de dormir jusqu’à quatre heure, Martin le réveilla sans scrupule, sa voix trahissant son plaisir d’avoir enfin trouvé quelque chose.

\- J’ai trouvé Mathilde Houdeau. J’ai même trouvé mieux, un lien entre elle et le couple de moins de deux mois.  
\- Dis-moi tout !  
\- Elle s’est installée à Villefranche sur Saône il y a six mois avec un homme, Gaétan Marchais. Très bien connu de nos services car fiché pour plusieurs délits mineurs. Le nom de Mathilde apparait dans nos dossiers depuis deux mois car son mec l’a pris comme témoin de sa bonne conduite lors de sa dernière arrestation…et c’est là que notre lien se créer.  
\- Accouche !  
\- Gaétan Marchais a été arrêté par la brigade de nuit alors qu’il avait déclenché une bagarre à la sortie d’une boite de nuit. Violent extrémiste, il a participé à de nombreuses manifestations, notamment contre le mariage pour tous. Dans sa cause il a notamment envoyé un homme à l’hôpital pour son attitude « gay » d’après le rapport. Cet homme c’est Hugo Clément…

~~~~

Les deux officiers avaient eu la décence d’attendre que le soleil se lève avant de sonner chez les Clément, et même s’ils n’apportaient pas que des bonnes nouvelles ils avaient le sentiment de faire un gros pas en avant.

\- Oh mon dieu…tout est de ma faute. Sombra Hugo en retombant sur le canapé du salon.  
\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes. Il ne peut pas y avoir de lien entre ton agression et Mathis ! S’emporta Vincent.

Un silence pesant s’installa dans la pièce, mais pressé par la situation Martin activa la pièce rapportée de la famille.

\- Monsieur si vous avez un élément à nous dire c’est maintenant, l’heure tourne et votre fils est toujours introuvable.  
\- Mon portefeuille !.. Dans la bagarre ont m’a volé mon portefeuille, j’ai fait bloquer mes cartes et tout le reste mais il y avait une photo…de nous trois dedans. Il y avait un peu d’argent aussi dedans, il a dû fouiller et tomber sur la photo et peut être…peut être que Mathilde aussi…

D’un seul coup haletant Vincent ne tenait plus debout, il réussit seulement à s’enfuir de la pièce en titubant, rendant la culpabilité de son compagnon encore plus forte. Seuls les deux policiers semblaient satisfaits de la nouvelle, elle leur donnait un bon mobile pour faire une descente chez la mère de Mathis.

En moins d’une heure ils rejoignirent Villefranche avec la brigade du quartier et entourèrent la maison avec toutes les précautions possibles. Son gilet par balle lui serrant la poitrine Martin attendait les ordres de son supérieur pour frapper les premiers coups contre la porte d’entrée.

\- Madame Houdeau c’est la police, ouvrez !

Mais le silence resta roi dans le pavillon, obligeant, après un second ordre sans réponse, au bélier de faire voler en éclat la serrure. En quelques secondes la poignée d’homme se dispersèrent dans l’espace, armes aux poings, prêt à sauver un enfant. Mais leur courage fut vain, la maison était déserte.

\- R.A.S. commissaire, même à l’étage.  
\- Fouillez tout, il y aura peut-être des indices d’où ils sont partis.

Rapidement ils furent certains qu’un enfant était venu dans la maison, un lit de fortune avait été installé dans un coin du salon et des produits de première nécessité jonchaient la cuisine.

\- Ils n’avaient rien préparé pour le gosse. Ils ont agis dans la précipitation, avec un peu de chance ça va les conduire à faire une erreur. Exposa Yann.  
\- Mais pourquoi elle aurait voulu récupérer son gamin après trois ans, il doit bien y avoir une raison. Grogna Martin en dégrafant son gilet.  
\- Sûrement après avoir vu la photo…l’instinct maternelle ne meurt jamais tu sais. 

De retour au commissariat les deux hommes durent affronter la déception dans le regard du couple Clément. Ils revenaient sans leur fils mais avec la certitude qu’il était détenu par sa mère et son dangereux compagnon. L’urgence se faisait toujours plus pressante, ils n’avaient aucune idée de comment était traité Mathis par ces gens. Sans attendre Martin était retourné à son bureau pour traquer le couple via les maigres informations qu’ils avaient sur eux.

\- Ils n’ont aucune voiture enregistrée à leur nom, avec un peu de chance ils en ont loué une dans la région.  
\- Gaétan Marchais est un petit malfrat notoire, s’il avait eu besoin d’une voiture il l’aurait volé. Fit remarquer Yann.  
\- Alors cherchez les plaintes pour vol de ses deux derniers jours. Répondit sèchement son cadet.

Sous la remarque accusatrice le commissaire se raidit, oui la situation était complexe, mais la hiérarchie comptait toujours. Qui plus est, Martin n’avait pas à lui dire comment faire son travail. Rageusement il lança la recherche de voiture volée sur la plateforme du ministère de la justice avant de rejoindre le bureau de son collègue.

\- Je t’ai fait quelque chose Martin ?

A peine étonné et lassé, le jeune homme releva ses yeux, se plongeant dans l’azur de ses homologues. Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi proche de son patron et cette situation le dérangeait.

\- Je fais juste mon boulot, correctement. S’arqua le lieutenant.  
\- Je dois comprendre que moi je le fais mal ?   
\- Je dis juste que si on m’a mis avec toi ce n’est pas pour rien. N’oublie jamais qu’on va me demander des comptes sur toi à la fin du mois.

Le souffle court Yann voulu répliquer mais aucun mot ne vint. Evidemment il savait pourquoi sa hiérarchie lui avait collé le meilleur élément de la police du Rhône, il fallait quelqu’un pour le remettre dans les clous, et surtout quelqu’un qui ne serait pas influencé par sa façon de faire parfois un peu « limite ». Son dernier collègue avait fait les frais de sa bavure, obligé de quitter la police mobile après une grave blessure lors d’une descente mal préparée. Yann avait reconnu sa faute mais encore beaucoup le tenait responsable de la perte d’un bon élément. 

\- Ce n’est pas contre toi Yann, mais retrouver ce gamin au plus vite serait un bon point dans ton dossier.  
\- J’ai dix ans de métier de plus que toi et j’ai atteint le grade le plus haut de cet établissement crois-moi que ce n’est pas trois lignes de ta part qui vont me faire peur !  
\- Ce n’est pas ce qui se dit…  
\- Ah oui et qu’est ce qu’il se dit ?! Défia le commissaire ne retenant plus sa colère.  
\- Que tu es un homme instable, un peu dangereux, compétant par la chance et risquant chaque situation pour essayer de vivre un peu dans l’adrénaline. Mais on n’est pas dans un film ici, on a affaire à des vrais gens et des vraies affaires ; on ne peut pas se permettre de jouer au cow-boy.

Dans l’atmosphère lourde c’est la sonnerie stridente du téléphone de son bureau qui empêcha Yann d’exploser. Son regard céruléen toujours rivé sur son collègue il répondit sèchement à son interlocuteur. Pourtant au fur et à mesure de la conversation ses traits se firent plus doux jusqu’à ce qu’un mince sourire n’apparaisse avant qu’il ne raccroche.

\- La police belge pense avoir repéré le gosse. Ils nous gardent au chaud tout le monde, ils nous attendent.  
\- J’y vais. Trancha Martin sans laisser le temps à la discussion.  
\- C’est vrai, en tant que cow boy je serais capable de ne pas reconnaitre le bon enfant.

C’est le claquement de la porte qui mit un point final à la discussion, laissant Yann entre la colère et le malaise. 

~~~~

Consumant une énième cigarette sur le parvis du commissariat, le commissaire n’arrivait pas à détendre ses muscles. Dans le creux de sa main il attendait sans patience des nouvelles de l’autre côté de la frontière, mais depuis une vingtaine de minutes il n’avait rien.

Cela faisait déjà deux heures que leurs collègues leurs avaient annoncé qu’une voiture correspondant à leur signalement avec un couple et un enfant avait été aperçue sur les caméras de surveillance à la frontière entre les deux pays. Yann espérait à présent plus d’information, mais Martin ne donnait signe de vie. Et quand enfin son téléphone annonça un appel Yann cru décrocher avant même la première sonnerie.

\- Alors ?!  
\- On a Mathis. Annonça joyeusement Martin.  
\- Oh putain ! Yes !  
\- Sa mère et Gaétan Marchais vont être transféré jusqu’à chez nous. Je reste avec le petit le temps d’un rapide examen médical et je le ramène.

Le mur soutenant son soulagement le commissaire écrasa les restes de sa cigarette et remonta quatre à quatre jusqu’à son bureau. De là il prévint la brigade de l’arrivée de deux suspects et ne se retint plus d’annoncer une bonne nouvelle au couple Clément. Les deux hommes enfermés chez eux depuis deux jours manquèrent d’hurler de joie au téléphone.

Martin n’arriva à Lyon qu’en début de soirée, il tenait entre ses mains une petite silhouette emmitouflée dans une épaisse couverture. Le regard sérieux le lieutenant ne laissa personne approcher l’enfant somnolant avant d’arriver jusqu’au bureau où attendait impatiemment ses deux parents. Du coin de l’œil Yann observa la scène, surpris de trouver son collègue aussi prévenant et paternel. Le doute s’immisça une seconde dans son esprit, et si Martin était lui aussi jeune papa ? Mais le commissaire enterra bien vite ses questionnements avant de s’assurer que le couple Clément était à présent bien réuni et sans danger.

Le reste ne fut que flou artistique et routine administrative. L’interrogatoire des deux suspects ne fut qu’une formalité, avant d’être déférés devant un juge prêt à leur faire reconnaitre l’enlèvement du petit Mathis. On autorisa au jeune couple de rentrer enfin chez eux avec leur fils dans les bras et quand enfin la pression retomba Yann laissa échapper un sonore soupir de soulagement.

\- J’aimerais que toutes mes journées se terminent comme ça.  
\- On a fait quelque chose de pas mal c’est vrai. Osa enfin Martin en lâchant lui aussi les yeux de son écran. Je suis…je suis désolé de t’avoir mal parlé hier, tu dois avoir assez de pression comme ça, ce n’est pas à moi d’en rajouter.  
\- Je comprends. On t’a collé avec moi pour me brider, ça ne doit pas être la meilleure place non plus. Mais je te propose un truc.  
\- Vas-y !  
\- Qu’on aille boire un verre pour se féliciter de notre boulot. En tout bien tout honneur évidemment !

Un instant Yann était persuadé que le jeune homme allait refuser, trouver une bonne excuse comme toute les autres fois. Et pourtant il vit Martin se levé doucement de son bureau, enfilant sa veste, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Allons-y alors, je suis curieux de voir où LE commissaire Barthès passe ses folles soirées. 

De l’autre côté du Rhône une voiture banalisée laissa le couple Clément sur le trottoir. Les trois silhouettes se précipitèrent jusqu’à leur appartement et Hugo claqua la porte aussi fort qu’il le pouvait. C’était comme si un poids énorme s’était enfin envolé de sa poitrine, il se sentait comme voler.

\- Papa tu viens ?

La petite voix de Mathis depuis le salon le fit sortir de ses pensées, dans la grande pièce Vincent s’afférait pour que son petit soit au mieux. Il lui avait rapporté ses jeux préférés, son pyjama tout doux et il lui faisait la liste de toutes les friandises qu’ils avaient pour savoir laquelle lui donnait le plus envie. Dans sa précipitation Hugo remarqua que son compagnon ne lâchait plus le petit, quoi qu’il fasse il avait toujours sa main sur son épaule, sur sa tête, sa jambe. Il s’y accrochait comme une bouée de sauvetage lancée en pleine mer.

Aussi alors que Mathis prenait place sur le canapé, semblant nullement traumatisé parce qu’il venait de vivre, ils s’accordèrent enfin de vraies retrouvailles. Vincent se lova contre l’épaule massive de son amant, son fils entre eux deux. Sur l’écran plasma « Cars 2 » entonnait ses premiers rugissements de moteur et l’esquimau à la vanille coulait le long du bras de Mathis. Une scène de vie commune, banale, douce et familiale. Une scène que Vincent avait craint de ne jamais revivre. Et quand la main d’Hugo se serra un peu plus fort contre son épaule il savait qu’enfin plus rien ne pourrait les séparer.


End file.
